prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Termini3
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Korea, Republic of (South) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wolfbln (talk) 02:34, May 12, 2016 (UTC) about your complaint Hi Termini3. Thanks for your entry on my Talk Page site about the S. Korea edit, re-edit a.s.o... As an admin I'm not so focused about any specific information, but need to check the edits and have to care about the article in general. So I asked user Lidsim who has made a lot of amendments to this article about your complaints. This is what he answered to me: Hi Wolfbln, That's really interesting. In general, I try to organize articles based on relevance to the audience, which in the case of this wiki is probably going to be mostly travellers going through Incheon airport. My own opinion is that if travelers don't mind doing the rental thing (and later return), the "Linkkorea" option is best for them (rental SIMs with the same Linkkorea rate is actually what the official KT desks in Incheon arrivals promote as of March 2016, and is very convenient - I think the KT desks don't sell SIM cards anymore, oddly enough - I've asked some friends to try to get a photo of options there now). Despite what Linkkorea section currently says, my experience is that you can walk up to the KT desk at the airport and in in the office in Myeongdong without prebooking. It's a little confusing though - at the KT desk in the airport they don't advertise the Linkkorea branding - maybe it's only for the online prebooking channel. Otherwise, EG seems like the next best option - it is widely available in tourist areas of Seoul, and also at the Airport at the AREX desk (though less convenient than the KT desks in the arrivals hall). To be honest, I'd never heard of Mmobile in the time I spent in Korea. Maybe they don't market to foreigners. '' ''- top-ups: I never did a top-up at a convenience store. KT stores are everywhere, I so I just walked into those shops and did it there. I don't remember if they wanted an ID. I'm a foreigner, so it's not restricted to locals. I don't think it's really a problem; I wouldn't take Termini's word at face value. '' ''- 15-day policy - again, I wouldn't trust Termini's word alone. Let's wait and see if we can verify this anywhere else. '' ''- KT capitalization - I see it capitalized both ways. A quick Google search shows it being done both ways officially. I don't understand Termini's explanation here. I think it's clearer to readers when KT is capitalized, though. '' ''I don't see any reason to promote Mmobile at this time. However, it might be worth demoting the "KT olleh prepaid SIM card" - it's actually difficult for foreigners to get due to the language barrier. You can get it at Global stores, but there aren't that many of them (especially since the KT desks at the airport aren't selling it now). You can also get it at any KT store (and there are tons of them), but you'll have to struggle with the language to try to get the sales people to sell you one (it's really far more difficult than it should be). '' ---- Generally, I have a problem that your interest is just to hype one product and disregard the rest. You are only interested about where "your SIM card" is listed. This is not a ranking! You are manipulative like some dealer who tries to trick people into a deal. Again: that this SIM only has a non-extentable 15-days validity is a restriction, but that's how it is. That's not my point, but not to mention it - like you have done - is cheating. As an Admin about a country where I don't know so much about - like S. Korea - I was just once there, I see my role more like a moderator here. So let's get specific about your points: ''"There are still a lot to be corrected in the article." '' *'kt olleh': If they don't top them up at convenience stores, they will do it in many of the kt olleh stores. So change it to kt olleh stores. The SIM cards are available in their global stores. That's verified. You may stress that the prepaid SIM cards are not sold at the airport. But I don't know why people should need mobile internet there, as they offer you free WiFi at airports. ... We always mention the network operator first before its MVNOs. So kt olleh needs to be at the beginning. This can be SK Telecom too as largest provider, but they are not so much geared to prepaid customers.... *'order of its MVNOs: Again this is no ranking! EG SIM as established reseller is mentioned in many user reports on the internet. That's why it should be first. Make a search on Google.com for EG SIM and kt M mobile and you see a big difference. So my proposal is: EG SIM -> kt M mobile - > NeoKOSIM -> Link Korea. Simply because Link Korea rents and not sells prepaid SIM cards and we tend to put rental agencies to the end of the list. Followed by SK Telekom and the rental agencies. *'kt or KT: '''I wouldn't be so strict about the writing. I see both KT or kt. With your product I see in the logo a blank between the kt M .... and .... mobile too. You write it kt Mmobile or kt M mobile - that's all up to you, as long as it can be recognized. *'15 days limitation: '''We don't care what the government says, but what is the actual policy of the provider. Up to now only kt M mobile seems to implement this policy. If you are right, others will follow. But we can mention it, when they will do it. Not mentioning it in your segment, is simply misleading as it's a serious restriction. I mean I can't imagine that a country like S.Korea is not able to register SIM cards on passports like 140 other countries in the world can do. If this new policy is enforced however, this country gets a warning in the Basics chapter and will return to the Greylist as it can seriously affect your choice. Again most of your complaints are about your product only. That it's degraded by putting it to the end of the list. I disagreed with user Lidsim who put it to the end and moved it back to the middle of the article. Now, your are haggling about one or two positions higher. I generally miss the same interest in the other providers that you simply try to degrade too. That's not a fair treatment. You demand fairness, but you need to give it to everybody here. So go ahead, this article is not protected up to now and make the changes that I've mentioned and you think are necessary. I will check it and may alter it again, if they go beyond and follow your pattern only. Thanks for your understanding Wolfbln (talk) 22:49, May 17, 2016 (UTC) (admin) Hi again Termini3. Thanks for your reply and sure you are welcome to give your contributions to this WIKI to make it better. Actually, I think there are only minor issues where there is some disagreement and we will surely find some common ground here. But I needed to ask Lidsim first about his opinion as he has done many edits to the Korea article in the past. First, again I'm very flexible about how you write KT or kt. Do it like you want. Look at this Wikipedia site or in Korean here, they write it capital letters. In their logo they write it in small letters, I don't really care... About the order of the article: I've already lifted kt M mobile up from the bottom (where Lidsim put it). Still, the network operator KT-olleh or kt olleh must be mentioned first. As they have a prepaid product, it must be mentioned. As well as their WiFi vouchers. Then come the MVNOs or resellers. EG SIM is an established company around for many years. Make a Google.com search and you'll find it. You can't easily find kt M mobile as it's hosted on a 3rd party site and on two different websites actually. So let's make this order: kt olleh, EG SIM, kt M mobile, NeoSIM, Link Korea, SK Telecom, rental agencies. OK? Again, the order of the article is no ranking. About the 15-days deadline: Look, I'm a German citizen. I'm allowed to come to your country without a visa to stay for 90 days. I would need '''6 different kt M mobile SIM cards in this period as they only last for 15 days each and are not extenable. I'd be quite annoyed, if I've bought this product without telling me before about this restriction. EG hides their 30-days restriction too. You are right. But they found a solution to bypass it. For this you need to go to their head office or buy it there. Look: http://www.egsimcard.co.kr/eng/support/qa/view.asp?num=103023&pno=&sw=&sj=&st= I think, this should be mentioned in the EG SIM segment too. I don't think the time restriction applies to rentals (Link Korea and others....) But this rather serious restriction about the 15-days limit is not the only thing what was missing in your edit about kt M mobile. As far as I can see, they only use kt olleh's 3G network, no 4G/LTE yet. That's similar to EG SIM, but this mentioned in their article segment. NeoKOSIM uses 4G/LTE as well as kt olleh of course. The problem I had, that your edits showed a clear bias: not to mention the disadvantages of kt M mobile, but to stress the flaws of the others. OK. Can I change this article accordingly: new order as stated above, top-ups of kt olleh only in their stores, EG's 30 days limit and how to extend. Can you live with it? You may change all "KT" to "kt", if you like. Thanks for your help Wolfbln (talk) 09:35, May 18, 2016 (UTC) (admin)